


A Severe Case of Hypochondria (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hypochondria, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick a un cas grave d’hypocondrie et Daryl veut comprendre pourquoi.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Severe Case of Hypochondria (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Severe Case of Hypochondria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662013) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> Un challenge avec HogwartsToAlexandria. Il fallait parler d’hypocondrie et utiliser la phrase "Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me jeter une cuillère en plastique ?"  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)

"Est-ce que ce grain de beauté à l’air bizarre ?"

Daryl roula des yeux et s’assit à la table du petit-déjeuner à côté de son paranoïaque petit ami. "Montre-moi," soupira-t-il.

Rick tourna son bras pour que Daryl puisse voir un point noir près de son coude.

"Non," répondit Daryl alors qu’il prit une cuillerée de bouillie d’avoine.

"Non… non. Tu essaies juste de me ménager. Il a l’air bizarre. Il n’est pas rond, ses bords sont flou. C’est sûrement un cancer."

Daryl prit sa tête entre ses mains. "Tu n’as pas un cancer."

"Comment est-ce que _tu_ le sais," demanda Rick. "Je pourrais perdre un bras. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Aaron !"

Daryl prit une grande inspiration. "Aaron n’avait pas un grain de beauté. Il avait 200 kilos de tronc de bois."

"C’est pas ce qui importe. Ce qui importe c’est – et si je perds mon bras et que ça me rends faible et que je meurs ?"

"Ça ne va pas arriver. La semaine dernière tu croyais avoir la malaria et tu as survécu."

"Les piqûres de moustiques _tuent_ , Daryl."

"Et est-ce que tu es mort ?"

"Pas encore," répondit Rick, exaspéré. Il souleva son pantalon et gratta sa cheville. "Ça gratte toujours," se larmoya-t-il.

"Et le mois dernier avec ce petit mal de tête que tu as eu ?"

"Tu veux dire mon _anévrisme_ ? Ça pourrait se déclencher à tout moment ! Et puis bam. Je suis mort."

Daryl se rapprocha de Rick et plaça, il espérait, une main rassurante sur son genou. "Écoute, chéri, qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à mon tueur de walkers, guerrier sauveur, mangeur de gorge ?"

Rick haussa des épaules et détourna le regard.

"Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que soudainement tu crois que la mort t’attend à chaque coin de rue ?" Pressa Daryl.

Avant que Rick ne puisse répondre, Eugène s’assit avec son propre bol de petit-déjeuner.

"Est-ce que cette chamaillerie est de nature intime et sexuelle ou bien puis-je me joindre à cette camaraderie matinale ?"

"Eugène !" Cria Rick. "Je suis content que tu sois là !"

Eugène, confus, regarda Daryl. "Il va bien ?"

"Pourquoi ? J’ai l’air malade ?" Demanda Rick, à nouveau paniqué.

Daryl haussa un sourcil vers Eugène pour l’inviter dans la conversation.

"Tu as l’air… sale. Mais on l’est tous. En ce qui concerne une fièvre ou un mal de ventre, tu sembles d’aller parfaitement bien."

"Et ce grain de beauté !?" demanda Rick, montrant son coude au scientifique.

Eugène posa sa cuillère et regarda attentivement la peau de Rick. "Hm," rumina Eugène. "Hmmmm. Oh."

"Qu’est-ce que c’est ? C’est un cancer ?"

"Et bien, je ne suis pas un oncologiste mais ma courte expérience avec les problèmes de peau me laisse à penser que ce grain de beauté… est de la saleté."

Daryl éclata de rire quand Eugène lécha un de ses doigts et le frotta pour effacer le grain de beauté de la peau de Rick.

Rick attrapa sa cuillère et la jeta sur Daryl

"Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me jeter une cuillère en plastique ? Tu réalises que tu aurais pu me couper le bras !?"

"Maintenant tu te moques," dit Rick avec une moue alors qu’Eugène prit son bol et s’échappa pour une autre table.

"Ce nouveau truc… c’est juste ridicule de penser que tu es constamment proche de mourir. Des petits trucs comme ça ne t’inquiétaient pas autant, qu’est-ce qui a changé ?"

Rick cligna des yeux engourdi. "Est-ce que tu peux me rendre ma cuillère ?"

"Qu’est-ce qui a changé, Rick ?"

Rick regarda vers le coin de la pièce comme si la réponse y était cachée. "Toi."

"Moi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?"

"Tu m’aimes. Et depuis qu’on est ensemble j’ai tellement envie de vivre que ça fait mal. Je ne veux plus mourir. J’ai peur de mourir. Je ne veux pas te laisser."

Le visage de Daryl s’adoucit et il passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Rick.

"Je ne veux pas que tu meurs non plus mais si tu continue de ne penser qu’à cela tu oublieras comment vivre."

"Ouais. Tu as raison," dit Rick. "Je suis désolé d’avoir été aussi chiant dernièrement."

"T’as pas été chiant. C’est juste que je déteste te voir stressé comme ça."

"Je vais reprendre le contrôle," promit Rick.

"Bien."

Rick prit la cuillère de Daryl et commença à manger sa, maintenant froide, bouillie d’avoine, déterminé à oublier son dernier cas d’hypocondrie. Après avoir avaler quelques bouchées, il sentit son nez le gratter et il inspira fortement avant d’éternuer son repas sur son amant.

Tenant une main contre son front, vérifiant s’il avait de la fièvre, il murmura, "Ça ne doit pas être bon signe."


End file.
